Plastic bottles may come in any number of shapes, sizes, and configurations. Plastic bottles can be molded or otherwise manufactured as desired. This is particularly true with plastic bottles that are intended to be used with non-pressurized beverages. The numerous designs and patents concerning “hot fill” or other types of non-pressurized bottles, however, simply are not relevant to the goals described herein.
Plastic bottles that are intended to be used with pressurized beverages or liquids have far fewer designs options given the internal pressurization. For example, a carbonated soft drink container may have about four (4) volumes of carbon dioxide dissolved therein. In extreme circumstances, the container may develop an internal pressure of as much as about 90 pounds per square inch (about 6.2 bar) or more at a temperature of about 95 degrees Fahrenheit (about 35 degrees Celsius). Such an internal pressure can easily distort or deform many types of surface features that may be molded into the container wall. Such distortion or deformation may lead to the surface features not being evident to the consumer or even to the failure of the container wall.
What is desired, therefore, is an improved plastic container with surface features that can withstand the usual pressure involved with a carbonated soft drink or similar types of pressurized beverage and liquids. The bottle or container preferably should maintain its surface features during filling, distribution, opening, and in use.